101universefandomcom-20200214-history
List of pop culture references in the 101 Universe
This is a list of all pop culture references in the 101 Universe. This list is incomplete. Wizard101 Movies *''Frozen'' **In the Chamber of the Frozen Sun inside the Solar Arc in Khrysalis, the Ice Angler speaks in lyrics from the song "Let It Go" from the Disney movie Frozen. His companion, Adele Dazeem, is a reference to actor John Travolta's severe mispronunciation of singer Idina Menzel's name when introducing her to sing "Let It Go" at the 2014 Academy Awards. *''Star Wars'' (Skywalker Saga, Episodes I-IX) **In Zafaria, the elephant Hannibal Onetusk is based on Han Solo. **In the first fight of the Graveyard instance in Darkmoor, the text for one of Yevgeny NightCreeper's cheats is "Klaatu Barada Nikto". The Klaatu, Barada, and Nikto are all fictional species in the Star Wars universe. **In the Mirage quest "Istanboa Was Catstantinople", upon encountering Teddy Hairkonnen in Tetrus Prison she says "Hey! Aren't you a little short for a Guard?" which is a reference to a line Princess Leia says to Luke Skywalker after coming into her Death Star cell in stormtrooper armor in the original Star Wars film (1977); "Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" **In Mirage, the Thieves' Den is based on Jabba's Palace as originally seen in Return of the Jedi (1983). The Rain Core is a reference to the Rancor that Luke Skywalker encounters in the film, and the bounty hunter snake Boa Fett is named after and based on the bounty hunter Boba Fett. *''Saving Private Ryan'' **The Krokotopia storyline quest Saving Private O'Ryan is a reference to the title of the 1998 film Saving Private Ryan. *''The Breakfast Club'' **The entire Wysteria side quest The Brunching Club is a reference to the 1985 film The Breakfast Club. Television * That '70s Show ** The Grandmaster Artisan quest is named That Seven Seas Show, which is a reference to the television series That '70s Show. Music *Aerosmith **The Empyrea quests "Stream On" and "Dude Looks Like a Lion" are references to the songs "Dream On" and "Dude (Looks Like a Lady)" by the band Aerosmith. Tyler, the dwarf Aero Smith (profession named after the band) that starts and ends the quest in the Southwest Aero Plains, is named after Aerosmith lead singer Steven Tyler, with the dwarf's voice being based on the singer's. *Europe **The Dragonspyre storyline quest "The Final Countdown" is a reference to the song of the same name by Swedish rock band Europe. *Soundgarden **The Azteca quest "Black Hole Moon" is a reference to the song "Black Hole Sun" by the band Soundgarden. *Smashing Pumpkins **In the Khrysalis quest "Rat in a Cage", bee liutenant Ozzric exclaims that "Despite all your rage, you're still rats in a cage!", followed by "Smashed, like a pumpkin!". The first phrase and quest name are lyrics from the Smashing Pumpkins song "Bullet with Butterfly Wings", with the second phrase referring to the band's name. Pirate101 To be added